Streets of Heaven
by Yiku Mitsui Briefs Jaganshi
Summary: Here we go, another angsty poem from moi. Songfic of "Streets of Heaven" by Sherrie Austin. You can take it from there. Rated for yyyeah you'll see.


Howdy ho, people! This idea came to me as I was listening to the song, "Streets of Heaven" by Sherrie Austin. If this idea is done, and is your idea, I'm sorry. I just need to get this down before I forget it.  
  
[ song lyrics ]  
  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Toriyama sama. The song belongs to Sherrie Austin. I belong to.no one.  
  
"BRA, WATCH OUT!"  
  
The cry was announced too late, as the littlt blue-haired girl only had enough time to look at what was coming: A car, driven by a complete idiot. She didn't even have time to cry out before it hit her.  
  
[ Hello, God, it's me again, two a.m, room 304.]  
  
Bulma held the lifeless hand of her daughter as she bit back tears. The doctors had said that Bra was in critical condition, and that they were shocked that she even survived the impact. But, that was only thanks to her Saiyan blood, and Bulma couldn't tell them. She could only say it was a miracle.  
  
[ Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug-o-war.]  
  
Bulma, still holding Bra's hand, clasped her own together, and bowed her head for the tenth time that night. But, it seemed that after every time she prayed, Bra only got worse. Bulma glanced over at her daughter's face, and let the tears fall. Her daughter, who was laughing not twelve hours ago, was unconscious, needles in her skin, and a gargantuan white bandage taped over her left temple. The only sounds in the room were the beeping of the equipment, and Bulma's stifled cries.  
  
[ The sleeping child between us may not make it through the night  
  
I'm fighting back the tears, as she fights for her life.]  
  
Bulma wondered what I must be like: to be so young, and to be put through such a trauma. She knew that even if Bra woke up, she wouldn't be the same daughter. She'd be..different.  
  
[ And it must be kinda crowded, in the streets of Heaven,  
  
So tell me, what do you need her for?]  
  
Where was Vegeta? She had made sure that he was contacted immediately, but he still had not arrived. Maybe, that was a good sign. Maybe he knew not to come because he somehow knew Bra would be alright. Vegeta would never just sit around while his daughter was about to die in a hospital room, would he?  
  
[Don't you know that one day she'll be your little girl forever,  
  
But right now, I need her so much more..]  
  
Bulma stroked one of Bra's bluish cheeks. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. The little girl still had so much in life to do! She had to go to graduate from school, get married, get a great job, and have a beautiful family. It shouldn't have been this way. Bulma still needed to attend Bra's graduation, or wedding, not a funeral!  
  
[She's much too young to be on her own, barely just turned seven,  
  
So who will hold her hand, when she crosses the streets of Heaven?]  
  
Bulma silently pleaded with God to let her daughter stay here, telling him that she only had her birthday a week ago. That was the reason they had been out there today: to spend the money Bra had received.  
  
[Tell me, God, do you remember the wishes that she made,  
  
When she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?]  
  
~Flashback~  
  
After singing "Happy Birthday", Bra prepared to blow out the candles. Her older brother, Trunks, stopped her before she could. "Wait a minute, don't you wanna make a wish?"  
  
Bra looked puzzled. "A wish?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yep. When it's your birthday, and you blow out all of your candles at once, you get a wish. But you have to say your wish before you blow them out."  
  
"Oh, okay", Bra said, smiling. She concentrated for a few seconds, then said, "I wish-"  
  
Trunks covered her mouth abruptly. "No, no, you don't wanna say it out loud. Say it in your head."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because if someone hears your wish, then it won't come true. So, say it in your head", Trunks explained.  
  
Bra nodded, finally understanding. She closed her eyes for another ten seconds, then blew out all the candles in a single breath.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Bulma wondered what that wish was. It may have been the simplest wish, like for a puppy. Or, it could have been something for someone else. She hoped that she'd find out soon, out of the mouth of her daughter. But, those hopes seemed unattainable.  
  
[ She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough..]  
  
Bulma got an idea as to what that wish was: A pony. She seemed to recall Bra asking if she could ride a pony one time.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Bra stared in awe as she sat in front of the TV watching a horse race. "Wow, those people are lucky", she mumbled to herself.  
  
Bulma chuckled. "Yeah, they are."  
  
Bra turned around to her mother. "Mommy, I wanna ride a pony", she stated.  
  
"You're too small, honey. If you got on a pony, it'd throw you right off. Think of how mad Daddy would be", Bulma joked.  
  
Not wanting to argue, Bra turned back around, gaping at the TV. "Yeah, when I'm big enough.."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
[ She wants to marry her daddy, when she's all grown up..]  
  
One memory led to another, as Bulma saw a most unforgettable scene replay before her eyes. She laughed, despite how miserable she was feeling.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
It was sometime during the evening, when Bra came trotting down the stairs. She found her mommy sitting on the couch, watching a movie, and sat beside her. Bra seemed to be curious as to what the people were doing, so she asked her mommy.  
  
"They're getting married, sweetie", Bulma answered.  
  
"Married? What's that?"  
  
Bulma sighed, trying to think of the best way to explain this. "Well, when a boy and a girl love each other a lot, they get dressed up, and make a promise to be with that one person forever."  
  
"Oh..." Bra said, as she continued watching it with her mother.  
  
About an hour later, Vegeta came walking by, and glanced at the TV. "What are you watching?"  
  
Bra turned around, and said, "We're watching a married thingy."  
  
Vegeta blinked, and looked over at Bulma. "Is she old enough to watch this?" he asked.  
  
Bulma nodded. "It's not that bad. It's a very sweet movie."  
  
Vegeta groaned and started to walk away, but stopped as he felt a little hand grab onto his. He turned around to see Bra holding his hand. "Daddy, Mommy said that when people get married, they promise to stay with each other forever. Daddy, can we get married?"  
  
The Saiyan Prince blushed and glanced over at Bulma, who looked like she was going to cry and laugh at the same time. He looked back at his daughter, and pulled his hand away lightly, and said, "Sorry, kiddo, I'm already taken", and walked away.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Bulma's moment of reminiscence was cut short by the opening of the door behind her. She turned around and watched as a nurse walked over to the machines, checking Bra's status, no doubt. Bulma got to her feet. "Is she getting any better?"  
  
The nurse looked at her, a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We're gonna lose her soon."  
  
"But can't you do an operation or something?" Bulma begged.  
  
"We can't. Sorry, but it's hopeless", the nurse said as she walked out of the room.  
  
[ Lord don't you know, she's my angel, you've got plenty of your own,  
  
and I know you hold a place for her, but she's already got a home..]  
  
Bulma sank to her knees, unable to do anything. The only thing she knew how to do at that point, was clasp her hands together again, and pray.  
  
[Well, I don't know if you're listening, but prayin's all that's left to do..]  
  
No, no, no! It shouldn't end like this! Bulma didn't understand why Bra had to go now. Couldn't God wait until at least a day, so that her family and friends could come up and see her?  
  
[ You lost a son once, too..]  
  
It was then that something snapped in Bulma's mind. This must have been what God was thinking, before he had to give His only son for our sacrifice. God was strong, and didn't go hysterical. Bulma knew, that she'd only have to follow God's example now.  
  
[ Lord I know, once you've made up your mind, there's no use in beggin'..]  
  
Bulma stood, and looked at the heart moniter that hung beside Bra. She watched the lines get smaller, and heard the beeps become slower, and farther apart.  
  
[So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways?]  
  
As she saw the straight line and heard the long tone, Bulma looked sadly to her daughter. She finally unplugged the machine to stop the noise, and sat down in a chair, not taking her eyes off of Bra. With that, she closed her eyes, and prayed again.  
  
[And will you hold her hand, when she crosses the streets of Heaven?]  
  
~End~  
  
There you have, another angsty fanfic!  
  
Please review!  
  
[Yiku] 


End file.
